


When Tharn eats ice cream..

by strawberriesANDchocolates



Series: TharnType; The Food Chronicles [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: BL, Established Relationship, M/M, Mostly porn, Romance, Smut, Some Plot, TharnType, Type cursing as always, blowjob, foodplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesANDchocolates/pseuds/strawberriesANDchocolates
Summary: Welcome to The Food Chronicles, what will become a small collection of a couple of stories of TharnType from TharnTypeTheSeries having a little too much fun with food..
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: TharnType; The Food Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611508
Comments: 14
Kudos: 133





	When Tharn eats ice cream..

It wasn't often that Tharn and Type went for ice cream, mostly it was just those days where it was extremely hot and they felt like they were bursting from heat.

  
This was one of those days. The sun was high in the sky and Type felt like he was melting just from stepping outside. However, how could he say no when Tharn so cutely had pulled at his arm and asked him if he wanted to go have ice cream with him, because he ONLY wanted to go if Type wanted to go. Tharn had had to beg a little and pull out a few "please's", but then Type was sold and couldn't hold himself back from saying yes, because quite honestly he needed to eat something cold and ice cream was perfect. Tharn then promised him that it would be the ice cream stand not too far from their shared condo so they wouldn't have to go too far in the heat of the Thai summer.

  
They had both gotten a traditional ice cream cone, Tharn's with chocolate and strawberry, and Type's with pistachio. Tharn always chose to sweetest things, and Type sometimes made fun of it, but reality was he found it quite sweet. Ironic right? Sweet like his boyfriend..okay, he was officially becoming one of those corny people who spoke cheesy things about their partner. That didn't make it less true though; Tharn was really sweet and kind and patient, and it was because of that, and that he hadn't given up on him in the past, that they had come to this point, which he was very happy about. Tharn had changed his life with his never ending patience, kindness and unconditional love.

  
Type bit at the side of his ice cream cone, being one of the people who liked to bite at his ice cream instead of licking, but upon hearing a "hmm" sound coming from the man beside him, he turned his gaze, and found himself with mouth open agape in shock.

  
One could say there really was no reason for his reaction. Tharn was just eating his ice cream after all, and he clearly enjoyed it, but it was the WAY he ate it. 

  
Tharn was taking long licks at the ice cream, and Type watched the red and brown colors collect into an abstract painting on his tounge, more and more for every lick he took. Then the other man mouthed at the ball of cold chocolate ice cream, which resulted in his lips being coated with the sticky stubstance, and Tharn's tounge came out once again and teased Type from afar by licking the leftovers away, leaving his lips shiny and glittery in the summer sun. The more Type watched, the more he realised that Tharn's lips were getting a little bit red and swollen from licking and mouthing at the ice cream, and his tounge was getting a little redder as well - well, when it wasn't painted with the colors of the ice cream. 

  
Since it was so warm the ice cream of course started to melt, and a drop of strawberry ice cream started running down the side of the cone until it hit Tharn's hand. Tharn noticed this and uttered a small sound of surprise, before he switched hand so he held the cone with his left hand instead, and he had the audacity to lift his right hand covered in ice cream to his lips and slowly lick it off of his long fingers. He let his tounge slide along those slim digits before he popped the tip of a finger into his mouth and took his mouth off again with an audible "pop" sound.

  
Type was done for. Tharn was just eating his ice cream and yet here he was, a nineteen year old Thai man getting turned on from ice cream eating. AND THEN EVEN ON OPEN STREET.

  
However, could you blame him? Tharn looked..the way he looked. Licking, mouthing, and bititng at his ice cream, and it almost looked like when he was between Type's legs and..

  
"Type! Your ice cream is melting!"

  
He finally woke up to feeling the coldness all over his fingers, and he cursed under his breath while cleaning his fingers from the sticky mess he had created himself by not eating the ice cream in time, but he blamed his boyfriend. Tharn shouldn't look that good just eating an ice cream.

  
"What is going on with you Type? What are you thinking? You were zoning out there for a bit," Tharn said and blinked in confusion at his boyfriend, and Type scanned the man over before he with a deep breath caught his hand and started dragging him back to their condo.

  
"Come on, we're going home."

  
"B-but Type! What is going on?"

\----

Ice cones long forgotten, Type dragged his boyfriend back home to their condo in the span of only a few minutes - the joy of the ice cream stand being so close - and shut he door behind them before he grabbed Tharn by the back of his head and pulled him into a desperate kiss. Open mouthes and tounges were flirting, and he felt a short moment of surprise from the other, before he returned the kiss and grabbed him by the waist, moving them further into the apartment.

  
"Tyyyppeee.." Tharn whined into the kiss, "I'm not complaining but..what is going on?" 

  
Type found himself blushing when he looked at his boyfriend. He didn't exactly want to answer that question because it was embarrassing, but Tharn's big, pleading and confused eyes were enough to persuade him. 

  
"The ice cream.."

  
Tharn's eyebrows raised; "The what?"

  
"The ice cream for fucks sake!!" Fuck Tharn for not listening to what he was saying. "Okay? It was the way you licked the ice cream and then your fingers and just..yeah. I don't wanna talk about it.."

  
The young Thai man watched the other Thai man's expression turn from confused to happy and proud, and soon that usual annoying smirk spread on his lips and Type wanted to kiss those lips all over again, being reminded of what they had done to that ice cream not too long ago.

  
Lucky ice cream.

  
"You got aroused from seeing me lick the ice cream? Is that how much I affect you?" As Tharn spoke those words he tightened his grip around Type's waist, maybe because he thought the other was gonna disappear or something because of his embarrassment, but Type endured it as well as he could, even with blushing cheeks.

  
"Shut up!" Type was sure he was gonna die by now. "It's not like you were doing it on purpose..you know..it just happened okay! You were just licking and biting and mouthing at the ice cream and-"

  
Type stopped when he noticed the smirk on the other's face that soon turned cheeky, and a blush spread on his cheeks and his eyes turned big. Had he really..

  
"YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!?"

  
"I'm sorry Type," Tharn said and used his usual whiny voice when he wanted to be forgiven, "I just couldn't help myself. I wanted to see your reaction so badly and..well, it was better than I had predicted."

  
With a shake of his head Type tried to get out of Tharn's grip, but his boyfriend was stronger and forced him close, the only change was that he had maneged to turn around in Tharn's arms so he was now standing with his back pushed to the other's chest, and of course Tharn used this to his advantege.

  
"You're unbelievable.." Type murmred just for Tharn to hear while he was pouting. Fuck Tharn for this!! He had literally put him through hell in public, making him turn hard in his shorts, and he very well knew that! He had played him! That bastard..  
That motherfucking cute, handsome, sweet, kind, loving bastard.

  
"Hmm, I'm sorry Type, I just like to tease you, you can't blame me," Tharn said and nuzzled the sensitive skin behind his lover's ear, causing the male to shiver in pleasure, and now all of his hairs stood up from feeling Tharn's warm breath on his nape and neck, "do you know? I like teasing you because I love to see that blush on your soft cheeks..and the way you bite your lip to stop yourself from uttering any of your pretty noises..and you even got aroused because of me in public. I'm so happy."

  
"Fuck you!" Was all Type could say, but now there wasn't much heat behind the threat. He was quickly melting in Tharn's embrace, enveloped by his strong arms, hearing his deep voice next to his ear making him tremble in need. Having Tharn behind him like this reminded him of how they fell asleep every evening with his arms wrapped around him and creating a safe home for him. 

  
However right now this wasn't about feeling cozy or anything like that, but rather it was dirty as hell, because Tharn was speaking a language called sinful and Type had already fallen for it. 

  
He could feel Tharn's smirk against his skin when he said; "I plan to," and his cheeks become even warmer. "Well, I plan to fuck you that is, and I'm gonna have soooo much fun playing with my baby.." Tharn started placing kisses and little kitten licks against his nape, and he stretched his neck for him and tilted his head while closing his eyes. "Nhnn..Thaarn.."  
Before he knew it he was thrown onto their shared bed, and Tharn was hovering over him in between his legs while pulling off his shirt, nothing but smooth skin and muscle only for Type to see, and he admired how sweat had gathered and made a glittery pattern on Tharn's skin. Fuck, he wanted to trace that with his tounge. 

  
They were nothing but a mess of two bodies grabbing at each other wherever they could, tounges entangling while they basically swallowed each other's souls. It was a need for each other that no one else could match. 

  
Tharn pulled Type's shirt over his head before he littered kisses over his neck and nibbled at the skin over his raging pulse, and as always the man leaned his head back with a little moan escaping his red-kissed lips. His neck was one of his sensitive spots, and so whenever Tharn indulged in that area, he couldn't hold back his reactions of pleasure, not even the little shivers running through his body which Tharn could probably feel since they were glued to each other, sweaty skin against sweaty skin.

  
"Thaaaarn..nhnn!" He arched his back with a moan at Tharn's tounge flicking over his right nipple, the little fucker using the same thing that had made him go crazy before with the ice cream, now just licking him instead, and he couldn't complain; he rather wanted Tharn licking HIM than anything else.

  
"So pretty baby," Tharn purred against his skin moving down his soft tummy, and he nibbled at his hip bone while his fingers were working on his pants. 

  
"Off off off..please.." He was begging by now and he wasn't surprised neither was he embarrassed. He wanted his boyfriend more than anything else and they couldn't get naked quick enough.

  
Manwhile his begging caused another smirk from Tharn; "Begging already? I'm so lucky..begging just for me.." Finally Type's pants and boxers left his body, and Type uttered a happy sigh. 

  
"Yeah..just for you."

  
The look in Tharn's eyes turned soft, and it was like he could read his mind. He wanted a kiss, needed it with every fiber of his being, and like Tharn had read his mind he hurried up and gave him a deep kiss, the sounds of their wet lips filling the hot air around them. 

  
After Type had witnessed the heavens - which was his boyfriend getting naked - Tharn suddenly disappeard and left him whimpering and squirming on the bed. "Thaarn!! This isn't funny..you already played me once!"

  
"Is my baby impatient?" 

  
Type frowned seeing the box with chocolate ice cream from their freezer in Tharn's hand. He hadn't expected to see THAT, and he had no idea why Tharn had brought it with him.

  
"Who said you could call me baby?"

  
"Aww come on..or kitten? Can I call you kitten then?"

  
Tharn was having waaaay too much fun with this. 

  
"Pretty please?" Tharn nuzzled his nose before he started nibbling on his plump bottom lip, causing his hips to thrust upwards. He had had enough of Tharn's teasing, he needed MORE.

  
"Aren't you gonna do something? You owe me after what you did.." Type said grumpily, which just made his boyfriend's smile even bigger, if that was even possible. 

  
"If you let me call you baby and kitten then I will continue."

  
Oh that motherfucker.

  
"Hmph..fine! You can call me that." 

  
Tharn looked like he had won the lottery and rewarded him with the softest kiss which made his heart melt in his chest.   
"Now..it's time for me to eat my dessert."

  
Type blinked in confusion. "Dessert?"  
"Hmm," Tharn nodded, "dessert. My kitten is my dessert today," he teased with a smile and a kiss to Type's chest over where his heart was, "with a little bit extra sweetness of course," he chuckled and moved the cold box of chocolate ice cream into view, and suddenly Type understood it and his cheeks turned even redder.

  
He was gonna..oh god he was gonna die, he was sure of it. They had never had fun with food and this wasn't just food. Tharn was literally gonna eat ice cream off him?  
"O-oh I-"

  
"Shh." His lover sushed him and rested a long, delicious finger on his lips, silencing him. "Let me do this. Please?"

  
Type appreciated that as hot and dirty as this was, and despite how needy they both were, Tharn asked him for permission, and he didn't even need to think about it before he nodded, giving the man above him permission to eat him, to do with him as he pleased, just like he had given him permission to do so many times in the past. This would probably never change, this trust he had in Tharn making him surrender himself to him, and Tharn was enjoying every minute of it. He could tell by how the look in his eyes changed from soft, to even softer, overflowing with love as well as a predator that appeard, now allowed to take its prey as it pleased. 

  
Before he knew it a finger covered in the stickyness of the ice cream touched his right nipple, and the shock from the cold touching his almost burning skin made his back arch. That kind of cold was always a shock of senses, he never knew wether he wanted to delve into the touch or to run away from it, and even if it was cold, it started a fire burning hot within him. He hissed before sounds of pleasure started erupting from his throat, and he closed his eyes with the usual scrunch of his nose showing his lover that he enjoyed it. "Nhnn..hn.." It was the hot meets cold shock that made him shiver as well as how Tharn's finger started rubbing his nipple, sometimes softly while other times he was harsher, causing him to whine. Sometimes he hated that the other knew him better than he even knew himself, including every part of his body. 

  
The the finger was gone and he let out a breath, the ice cream still cold on the sensitive bud, but a hand on his cheek made him open his eyes and he was suddenly starring into another pair of eyes that he knew very well. 

  
Tharn's eyes were beautiful. They were big and chocolate colored, and he was sure it was melted chocolate whenever he had so much love in them that it looked like the color was melting in his eyes. Right now however it was burning hot with desire and need, and if Type looked closely, very closely, he could find his own flushed face with swollen lips from their kisses. Anyone would feel intimidated by Tharn's gaze, and just because Type was his boyfriend, that didn't mean he never felt that. Actually he often felt like Tharn was looking right through him, and it scared him as much as it pleased him and made him happy. But in times like these where he had Tharn hovering over him, looking at him like THAT, he felt nothing but love and desire as well. 

Their gazes remained as Type noticed Tharn lifted an ice cream covered finger to his mouth and sucked the stickyness off of it. The image was lewd and only for his eyes to see, and he felt blessed as well as sinful as hell. He didn't mind. It was the best of both worlds. 

  
"I like looking into your eyes," Tharn's raspy voice suddenly spoke while his finger brushed against Type's cheek, "I like seeing your pleasure." 

If Type wasn't already blushing then he definitietly was now. At the same time due to this comment blood ran right down between his legs and he could feel he was leaking precum.

  
Tharn resumed doing what he had just done but just to his other nipple, covering it in ice cream while pleasuring it and making his lover whimper. What was different from the last time was that Type kept his eyes open and therefore let his boyfriend see his pleasure, a pleasure that only HE could ever cause him.

  
Feeling a desperate urge to kiss the man, Type pursed his lips, silently begging for a kiss, and Tharn could never deny him, so he leaned down to meet his lips with his own. Every wet sound of their lips meeting was lewd as hell and they were probably being loud already, but luckily this wasn't their old dorm. Here they didn't need to have any shame.

  
Type shivered when Tharn traced another ice cream finger from his chest where it had just been and up the side of his neck and jaw, to then meet his mouth. He was panting, desperate for more kisses, but let Tharn pull away so that he could smear the ice cream onto his bottom lip. A little bit of the ice cream started trickling into his mouth, and so he peaked out his tounge to catch it, but stopped when Tharn gave him a disapproving look and shook his head; "Don't do that. That's mine."

  
The purr in Tharn's voice made his whole body shiver once again, and he accepted it as Tharn claimed his bottom lip by suckling and chewing on it, sucking the ice cream into his mouth, and swallowing every sound his lover would give him.  
Tharn moved down his neck and followed the trail of ice cream he had made, and he bit the skin now and then, and sucked on it to create little red and purple marks to claim Type as his own, and Type liked that. As much as Techno always commented on it which was annoying, he would let that slide and let Tharn do this to him and claim him whenever he wanted. 

  
"Ah! Nhnn.." Type had no control when his hands started grabbing at Tharn's hair and tugged at it. The way Tharn's mouth sucked the ice cream off his nipples and teased the buds with his tounge was enough to make him moan and thrust his hips upwards. He was desperate for more, and yet he knew even if he begged that he would not get it. This was Tharn's game, not Type's. And fuck, Tharn's warm tounge against the coldness and the way he sucked on him and just..fuck.

  
"Hmm..my sweet baby is even sweeter now."

  
He could even feel Tharn's praises against his skin as he continued downwards, and he opened his eyes to look down and see, but then another shot of cold made him hiss. 

  
"Oh fuck.." 

  
Now it was dripping on his navel and he was sure he could feel a burning trail down to his cock which was not too far away from where Tharn was right now sucking the ice cream from his navel. He knew he was leaking and he was so hard and he needed more NOW. To hell with not begging. 

  
"Thaarnn..come oon..please.." 

  
He lifted his hips needily, trying to get some kind of stimulation, but instead Tharn lifted himself so he wouldn't touch his length, and the smile on his face looked like the smile of the devil.

  
"Want more?"

  
"Yes..please.."

  
"Hmm..well, when you're asking so nicely."

  
Type breathed out in relief, fucking finally!! Maybe Tharn was finally gonna touch him and let him come-

  
"Ah!" And then there was coldness on the tip of his cock and he thought he was gonna die. "Oh..fuck..Tharn.." He was cold but he was burning and it was sensory overload and he couldn't control the writhing of his hips in that moment. 

  
Tharn had made drops of ice cream fall onto the tip of his cock and it was now trickling down, and when he looked down at his lover he appeard mesmerized by the way it was decorating the veins. 

  
"So pretty. I got my own ice cream," Tharn said and then sucked the tip into his mouth which pulled out another moan from Type, "and it tastes much better than my usual ice cream." 

  
Type wanted to punch Tharn for torturing him like this but he also wanted to go on his knees and suck him off. Talk about conflicting feelings. 

  
The way Tharn sucked his cock was as if he worshipped it. Sticking his tounge into every crevice and licking over every vein, Type had never been more sure that he needed to come. He needed it as bad as breathing. 

  
"Tharn..Tharn, let me come..I need to come.." He begged and squeezed the sheets in his hands. If anything he was probably gonna break them at this point.

  
He was really sure that his boyfriend was gonna let him come, but just as he was about to, Tharn pulled away and stopped all together, and held the base of his length in a tight grip to keep him from falling over the edge. He shivered and whimpered in protest, he was sweaty and needy and he couldn't take this anymore!

  
He was letting out curses and moans and needy noises as Tharn prepared him with his fingers; first one, then two, then three, reaching into his warm cavern and making him wiggle his hips needily even more than before. It felt good but he needed more, and Tharn was being waaaaaay too slow with this process. He just wanted his cock inside of him!

  
"Tharn you bastard! I..I thought you said you were gonna give me back for tricking me.."

  
Looking at Tharn moving up his body was almost like looking at a snake, and the same was the smile on his face. He seemed so damn smug. 

  
"I will."

  
"Huh? When?"

  
Before he knew it the other man had grabbed his legs and wrapped them around his waist so his cock was now at his entrance, ready to breach. 

  
"Now."

  
Suddenly Tharn's cock was thrusting inside him, slowly spreading him inch by inch, and he leaned his head back with a moan while he took everything he could, swallowing his lover until Tharn's hips met his thighs.

  
Now Tharn was moaning too and breathing out groans against his neck, including little breathless praises like "you're so tight" and "you feel so good", and fuck did Tharn feel good too. He lived for the stretch, for the slight burn there always was in the beginning before his muslces started to contract because they were asking for more, to be filled to the brim with the man he loved more than anything else in the world.

  
He wiggled his hips slightly and grabbed Tharn's shoulders in a posessive grip. It wouldn't surpise him if he was gonna have cresent moon marks all over his back once they were done. It was a habit of his and he felt a sinful pleasure at seeing his man turn around and there was all the scratch marks that HE had made. 

  
"Move.."

  
As soon as he had said that one word Tharn started to move in and out of him in smooth thrusts. It was obvious that he had held himself back because he could feel how he had been trembling all this time due to the fact that he had to keep himself still until Type would give him the green light. Now he had gotten it and there was no need to hold back anymore.

  
The thrusts were softer at first, but as Type begged for more Tharn obliged and fucked him harder. It was dirty, the sounds of their skin slapping against each other echoing in their small condo. They were both sweaty and grabbing whatever they could; Tharn's hands holding onto Type's hips so he could thrust deeper while Type was desperatly hainging onto Tharn's shoulders and neck. 

  
Tharn grabbed Type's legs and lifted them over his shoulders, basically bending him like a pretzel - as Type liked to describe it as - and started thrusting again, but now it was with more purpose and Type entered the heavens with stars exploding behind his eyelids.

  
"Fuck Thaarrnnnn! Ah! Oh..fuck..so good.." 

  
His boyfriend was literally pounding right into his sweet spot, his prostate being tortured by every deep thrust that made his body tremble and his cock was leaking between their bodies. He could feel the edge come closer and closer, and it was no surprise. He had been so damn close to coming before, and now his body was begging for it even more.

  
"Let me come..let me come..Tharn, please!" 

  
Type was mess; Moaning, writhing, his hair stuck to his forehead not to mention that he was sweaty and hard, the tip of his cock so red from being held on the edge for so long, and Tharn was enjoying the view. Type knew how much Tharn loved looking at him when he was completely gone in pleasure, melted, only able to do what Tharn wanted him to do, and the fact that he was asking Tharn for permission to come spoke to Tharn's inner predator, and the bone-crashing trust they both had in each other.

  
"Wanna come pretty baby?" Tharn's voice was breathless against Type's ear and he was moaning and groaning into it, and Type shivered.

  
"Yes! Yes.." 

  
"Then come. Come on my cock for me, kitten."

  
And that was all Type needed to throw his head back and scream with the pleasure of his orgasm that made his body tremble. He was scratching at Tharn's back like an angry kitten and later he would be very satisfied with his work.

  
Back at their old dorm they had never been able to truly indulge and scream, but now they could, and Tharn had to say he was very pleased with the decision of moving out, because this meant he could hear his kitten SCREAM with pleasure every night.

  
In the midst of his orgasm he felt and heard his lover come as well. After causing Tharn to come so many times he knew exactly how it sounded and what it felt like; how Tharn groaned and then uttered shaky moans against his neck because that was where he always buried his face, and the way his hips thrusted messily before going still and buried himself in Type's heat to come all over his insides and painting them white. Type knew how much Tharn enjoyed feeling his hole clench around him greedily, as if it was begging him to release for him and him only, and give him more more more.

  
Coming down from their high they both felt completely exhausted and both of their chests were moving heavily against each other's with heavy breaths as they were trying to take in as much oxygen as possible. However, if Type could just live on Tharn, if Tharn could be his oxygen, he would only want to live on that, and in a way that was what he was doing.

  
Everything he did, he did for Tharn.

  
Type wasn't sure how long they had been laying there when his registered his boyfriend moving away from him, and he already missed the heat of his heavy body on top of his. Still he stayed unmoving but with a small hiss when Tharn pulled out of his sensetive hole. He could feel warm come started to seep out of him and even though he often called it dirty, he enjoyed it quite a lot. Knowing that Tharn had marked him by cumming inside of him? That was the best feeling ever, and right now he could feel drops of come trickle down his rear and thighs and he sighed in bliss, feeling like the happiest man on earth.

\----

Tharn pulled out of his boyfriend's hole there was clenching him a little too hard, and had planned to get up to get a wet cloth and clean them both. However, that was only until his chocolate eyes caught the sight of Type's condition.

  
He was mesmerized by the beautiful sight before him. A sweaty Type, his baby, his kitten, laying there with his legs completely spread apart for him, his own come all over his stomach, and Tharn's come leaking out of his hole. He could even see how his hole was winking at him as it reacted to the feeling of his seed seeping out, and it made him bite his bottom lip. Hard.

  
"Fuck baby.."

  
Wait, was he getting aroused again? What the fuck? He had just made love to Type and yet he was already slowly beginning to get hard again just from looking at him looking like a beautiful mess form their lovemaking, his own little dirty angel with a temper. 

  
At the same time it wasn't exactly a surprise that he was getting aroused again. Tharn had taken Type often, not just once, but several times in a row. Why? Because he couldn't stay away from him, simple as that, and why should he? If he had the chance to cover his kitten in marks showing who he belonged to and feel his hot insides squeezing him tight he took it whenever he could.

  
"Mhm?"

  
Type seemed quite gone in the moment, only responding with a low sound and a twist of his head, but his eyes were still closed.

  
Seeing the opportunity - and unable to stop himself because fuck his boyfriend was sexy and beautiful laying there - he leaned forward and carefully gathered some of his own come on his finger.

  
"Tharn..what are you doing?"

  
As Type finally opened his eyes Tharn stared right into them while he lifted his finger to his lips and licked it clean. Same picture as before, but still this time it was different; before Tharn had looked more composed, hair not messy, and it was ice cream on his finger. Now it was come on his finger, his hair was messy, his cheeks red and he was glittery with delicious sweat making every muscle look even more prominent to Type's eyes. It pleased Tharn to see Type's blushing cheeks and the tiny wiggle of his hips. Many probably wouldn't have noticed, but he did. Type was getting turned on by this as well wether he wanted to admit it or not.

  
"Can I?"

  
It was obvious on Type's face that he wasn't sure what Tharn meant, but then he nodded and settled with a softness in his eyes that made Tharn melt. 

  
"Hmm my sweet kitten..gonna let me do whatever I want with you right?" Tharn teased, and Type's cheeks turned even redder, but he nodded again, confirming Tharn's words. Yes, he would let Tharn do whatever to him, and Tharn worshipped and loved the trust the other man had in him, and would never throw that away. Never.

  
Tharn then surrendered to his desires and laid down on the bed between his lover's legs to watch his come leak out the hole winking cutely at him, and his finger started playing around with the sticky substance and smeared it on Type's golden skin, staining it with his ownership and love, and then he couldn't stop himself from teasing the hole by only just putting in the tip of his finger before taking it out again. He could hear Type starting to groan as well as he started to wiggle his hips, and he smiled proudly at the reactions he could always coax out of the other.

  
"Fuck I love seeing you wet with my come like this..are you still tight?" His finger breached the entrance and he slid it in to the last knuckle causing his boyfriend to whine, and he groaned at feeling how wet he was, but also at how tight he still was. "Yes, still tight. Always tight for me."

  
He entered two fingers and started finger fucking his boyfriend, and the feeling of his own come around his fingers causing lewd and wet noises echoing around their room made him unable to stop grinding his hips into the poor bed being subject for all their..whatever you wanna call it..because he was growing needy again. Always needy for Type. He would do anything for him, he worshipped him at his feet and he was gonna do it for life - in and out of their warm bed.

  
Type was moaning and whining on the bed and thrusted his hips down to meet his fingers needily, and when he gazed upon Type's before soft length, it was now growing harder and harder by the second, and Tharn smiled against Type's entrance while he began licking and sucking at it next to his fingers. This turned Type even more impatient. The feeling of long digits inside of him AND a warm mouth suckling at his sensitive skin still red from already being fucked once?

  
"Type.." He whined in need, begging without needing to say it to fuck his boyfriend again, and the other man responded with a "Tharn.." and then he knew he had been given permission to indulge.

  
Slowly he pulled out his fingers, causing a sad whimper from Type, but he reassured him with soft touches up his smooth thighs, and bit a few marks into the delicious skin there, before he finally moved upards until he was covering Type completely with his body. Type pulled him down into a greedy kiss as soon as he could. He didn't care one bit about where his mouth had just been, but rather enjoyed the taste of their mixed passions and desires, and then Tharn slowly sunk back into Type's wet cavern and started pleasuring them both once again, making love to his love, and made him scream his name over and over again for hours.

\----

Neither of them were sure how long and for how many times they did it, but the next day Type was left almost humping because of the pain in his butt, and he cursed his boyfriend under his breath when he kicked the soccer ball for the last time today. He couldn't bother with this anymore. It was time to go home and pay Tharn back for all the hours and hours he had fucked him ruthlessly the day before. 

  
But..wasn't that kind of against the purpose? Anyway, Type really didn't care. It was time to go home and give Tharn a lesson to remember.

  
And oh, did Tharn remember his lesson..

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of my TharnType fics being posted here! I hope everyone enjoy this very much and look forward to at least another chapter of this. I'm working on a second chapter but I am a student, so please be patient, I would appreciate that very much <3


End file.
